Remembrance
by Witty Teacup
Summary: One-shot. Forgotten by everyone, Matthew is one you would think would have gone insane by now. But, enter an unlikely Prussian, and you just may have the cure to loneliness. And this is where it all began, in the very beginning. PruCan


It all started when I was young.

It was that bright autumn day when you visited papa. I really was scared of you at first, coming in with your silvery hair and crimson eyes. I thought you were a monster in all honesty. I remember hiding from you. But I also remember that you had spotted me, and asked papa about me. He laughed and told me to come out, and that you weren't going to hurt me. Gilbert he said your name was. You were really nice to me. You ruffled my hair and called me cute, and asked if we could meet again someday when I got older. Afraid to speak, I did the faintest nod, but I think you saw it. Flashing a grin, you bid papa goodbye, and left.

I didn't see you again for a good long while. It was a few years back when I first saw you. Sadly, you didn't see me. I tried to say hello, but you walked right on past me, as if I wasn't even there. I was hurt, and I even called after you, but you still didn't even spare me a glance. I saw you a few more times at world meetings, but you still didn't seem to notice me. Never forgetting the promise, I decided I would get you to notice me.

It was on the first of April. I don't know why I chose that date, it just seemed right. For some reason or another, I went over to your house, and gave you a bottle of maple syrup. I also claimed it brought happiness to people who eat it. You gave me a real good look before taking the bottle from me. I smiled, and said goodbye, thinking that maybe you wouldn't ever remember me just like everyone else, but I heard the faintest thing, one thing that told me never ever to give up.

_**"See ya…Matthew…" **_

It wasn't until later that it was almost sure that you remembered me from that time. I was all alone sitting on the park bench in the rain, waiting for my brother who I knew wouldn't come and pick me up like he said he would. He was more than likely hanging with Arthur, and forgot all about his brother. So I sat there in the rain, getting soaked while thinking, when I heard a car pull up. When I looked up with hopeful eyes, praying that it was indeed Alfred, but I was disappointed yet again. But I felt a tiny bit of hope, because I'd realized it was _you_. I stared for a moment, wondering what you stopped for, but then you got out and walked straight in my direction. I looked up at you, with eyes fill of wonder and loneliness. You stared down at me, with those crimson eyes of yours. You asked me what I was doing out here, but I didn't respond. You then asked me if I could talk, and I still didn't respond. Sighing louder than need be, you held out your hand, and I found myself taking it. Pulling me off of the bench, you pulled me along, and those few words, that made me want to burst into tears.

_**"You're hopeless you know that Mattie?"**_

I think I did cry, but I couldn't tell because of the rain. You went out of your way, when you could've just driven on by, to take me home. Home, that word seemed so distant to me nowadays. I remember you pulling into my driveway. I sat there for a brief minute, conjuring up the words I wanted to say, I finally spoke them

_**"Thank you…Gilbert…" **_

You looked at me funny for a moment, as if surprised by the fact that I spoke. But in the end you flashed me a grin, that same grin you gave me when I was young.

I stepped out of the car. I walked up to the front door and looked back. You were still there, as if waiting for me to go inside. I did, and I saw you drive away. A small smile curved onto my lips, as I think you really did know who I was. I walked up to my room, and strutted by Alfred's only to see the door closed. I didn't know what he was doing in there, nor did I care to find out. Entering my room, I laid down and took a deep breath. I stuck my hands in my pockets and gazed up at the ceiling, regardless that I was wet, but strangely I felt something in my pocket. It felt like, like a piece of torn paper. I certainly didn't have that in there before. I pulled it out and stared at it. In what appeared to be hurriedly written, I saw a number, and I stared at it for a long time. I read the numbers over and over again, thinking to myself, who had time to slip this in my pocket? And just how did it not get wet? Suddenly it hit me. That was _your _number! I can't even explain the joy rising within my body as I realized that fact. I wanted to scream, to yell with joy, but I didn't, and just held it all in with that one broad grin.

I fell asleep with great ease that night. Though, I woke up rather early. I was just really excited to test out that phone number. I had no idea when you were awake, so I waited until the evening. I felt my heart pounding as I dialed ever so slowly, as to be sure I put it in just right. Ring once, ring twice, three times...and then an answer. It wasn't you I could tell, but another voice, a deeper, more cold sounding one. I paused before asking to speak with you. The man on the line asked me who was calling, so I merely replied with telling him my name. He took a slight pause, then I heard him call in words I couldn't understand. I was guessing it was German, but I couldn't be sure. I waited, then I heard your voice. My heart pounded even faster.

_**"Hello..." **_

I listened carefully, waiting for you to reply. It took a few moments, but I had a feeling, a special feeling this was going to be good.

_**"Took you long enough...Mattie." **_

I was almost surprised. No one had ever remembered me before, promise or no promise. That's how it always worked with me. I began to tremble, not with sadness, but for once with joy.

_**"I never...thought...you would...ever..." **_

I stopped when I heard you laugh. You made it sound like this was all a prank or something.

_**"You thought the Awesome me would forget you? Let me tell you something, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about the little boy I met on that day."**_

I was about to ask about the world meeting ignorance, but you beat me to it.

_**"I only ignored you for that short time because I wasn't sure that was you, regardless that you were calling me. When I became sure, I was waiting for a chance." **_

That's when I confirmed that you really did know who I was. I wanted to cry again, but I didn't, I was to preoccupied listening to you. You asked me if I was free this weekend. Knowing I had nothing to do, I said I was free. You invited me to come with you somewhere for lunch, to catch up face to face. I accepted wholeheartedly, and you said you had to go, but you'd see me tomorrow. When our goodbyes were said, I hung up and smiled to myself.

_**Thank you so much, for remembering me, Matthew Williams**_


End file.
